Son of the Metal
by Erik Howlett
Summary: AU. The night of the Kyuubi's attack, things did not go as planned. Now armed with the power of Ormagödden, and the knowledge of Heavy Metal, Naruto is all that stands between Konoha and total destruction. NaruTayu. I own nil. Discontinued, sorry.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and VIZ Media, with the elements of Brütal Legend being the property of Tim Schafer, Double Fine Productions, and Electronic Arts (EA). I do not claim any of these characters or elements as my own, and am only writing this story as a leisurely past time and because I am a humble fan of both these universes simply telling a story. This story is rated "M" for safety, due to cursing, violence, suggestive themes, alcohol reference, and more gore than you can swing an axe at!

Now, for those of you who know me, I've mainly focused on Naruto crossovers with Marvel comics and stuff like that. Well, hold onto your hats folks, becaus this is somthing like you've never seen before. Plus, as my search has shown, this is the second Brütal Legend fic out there, and the first Crossover to feature it! How cool is that?! Well, best get the carnage started, now shouldn't we? Let's lock and load!

* * *

**Prologue.**

Terror walked the Earth on the night of October 10th.

The stench of burning wood and the screams of panicked forest life pierced the once still night as the echoing roars of a monstrous creature and the smell of sulfur overpowered them. Trees cracked and tore beneath the claws and paws of the beast, its nine tails swaying to and fro as they flattened acres of wood, the hellish miasma encompassing its body scorching the earth with undying flame as it continued its march towards the village of Konohagakure no Sato. The full moon of the night making every detail of the carnage visible, the creature's blood-red eyes lit up in fiendish glee as it cut a swath through the shinobi forces that came towards it in wave after wave to try and save their home from its destructive wrath. Rearing back one of its forepaws menacingly, the Kyuubi-no-kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, tore through the approaching line of brave shinobi with a single swipe, its massive claws ripping them into a bloody pulp. Those fortunate to be spared the creature's claws were scooped up by its paw and tossed high into the air, as though they were mice being played with by a cat before being devoured and crushed by its fangs. Another volley of shuriken and kunai laiden with paper-bombs and grenades stung at its side, thrown by ninja in desperation. These the Kyuubi burned from the inside out by sparking fireballs in their guts and allowing them to expand. In the end, the men exploded in fiery showers of meat, gore, and blood as they screamed in agony.

From the movements of its tails, cyclones began to form, a single flick of the appendages sending the funnels howling across the landscape to gouge trenches of destruction as they were loosed to do as they pleased. Another tail slammed into the ground, crushing the shinobi that were unfortunate to be in its path, even as the very ground split and the survivors were swallowed up by the Earth. Around the creature's fur, lightning arced, snapped, and hissed noisily before being shot skyward into the black clouds above, lighting up the sky with its power. Seconds later, a barrage of thunderbolts rained down from the sky with the sleet, vaporizing any of the shinobi fool enough to stand against the Kyuubi's might. The beast roared once more as the madness danced wickedly around it, a voice so potent that it deafened any who were not wise enough to cover their ears to the sound, while those who managed to do so felt the shockwave of sound reverberate through their bodies and thought they might die at any moment.

Several of the survivors from the secondary wave gathered what courage they still possessed and charged the beast madly, bounding over the treetops in a great show of bravado as they kept what little hope of victory they still had alive. Jutsu and weapons sailing through the air from all directions, each attack hit home on the creature's furred flesh. Searing blasts of fire, chirping blades of lightning, gutting spires of Earth and rock, scythes of intangible air, and torrential walls of water pelted the Kyuubi from all sides, none of their master's showing any signs of giving up. Sadly, when the smoke cleared, the creature was still alive, only now it seemed to be amused at their pathetic efforts to defeat it. Drawing up to its full height before them, the Kyuubi opened its maw to reveal a glowing ball of white hot energy forming at the back of its throat, causing any of the smarter shinobi to back off as it fell to its fore-limbs once more and loosed the blast at them, a solid column of hellfire erupting from the Fox's mouth and cleaving into the landscape for miles. Its mouth smoked slightly as it turned to those remaining, a toothy smile appearing on its face as it saw that reinforcements had arrived. The Kyuubi had initially been annoyed that the foolish Uchiha had forced him into attacking these people against his will. However, as it turned out, these shinobi were actually quite entertaining.

"**Come then!"** snarled the demon in a thundering tone, crouching low to the ground as they came.** "Come and show me the strength of your souls! I shall reduce you all to cinders beneath my feet! RRRRAAAAAAAARRRR!!!"**

**

* * *

**

"**Are ya really sure about this, kid?"** questioned Gamabunta, chief of the Summoning Toads as he bounded over the forest effortlessly, his landings shaking the ground before leaping into the air once more and sailing over miles of ground as they neared the battle zone. Even from this distance, he could see the Kyuubi's fox-like aura as its pulsating luminescence acted like a beacon to drawn them to the carnage that it was surely causing, the stink of brimstone and sulfur permeating the air even from this far away, the screams of dying shinobi and the amused roars of the monster piercing the silence of the evening like a death-song. Even for a hardened warrior and mobster like him, such violence and bloodshed still managed to disgust him deeply. Never the less, he had a job to do.

"Not entirely, 'Bunta," sighed Minato Namikaze heavily from his seat upon the Chief Toad's back, heart saddened at the thought of the task that lay before him. "But what other choice do I have. The Bijuu are beings made from living chakra, unable to be destroyed or harmed by conventional means, by blades or jutsu. The only way to stop the Kyuubi's rampage is to seal him away inside a human host, one that will be able to keep him locked away and use his power to protect the village from what the future holds, should Madara get his way." Reminded of his candidate for a suitable host, he cast his gaze downward at the sleeping form of his newborn son, who lay comfortably in the safety of his arms. His hair the color of the sun that hung in the sky, and his eyes, now shut in peaceful sleep, the shade of the blue sea, he hoped that this little boy, his little Naruto, would be able to forgive him for what he was about to do. "I just hope that I'm making the right choice."

"**I know what you mean, kid,"** admitted Gamabunta sincerely as they neared the devastation ahead, the sounds and smells of death and chaos getting closer and closer. **"I wonder the exact same thing whenever I put Gamatatsu and Gamakichi to bed at night. Being a dad's tough, huh?"** As the roaring form of the Kyuubi came into view, the Chief Toad drew his katana slightly from its sheath, allowing a small glint of light to flash across the blade before snapping it fully into view. Sensing that his time was at hand, Minato stood to his full height, taking care not to stir Naruto from his slumber as the Kyuubi took notice of their approach, snarling menacingly at the sight of the two.

"Heh, brother, and how," admitted the Yondaime Hokage, with a slight chuckle as he slowly went through the hand seals for what would be his last jutsu he would ever cast. Within seconds, the _Shiki Fuujin no Jutsu,_ Corpse Spirit Sealing Method, was completed and ready to use. However, as Gamabunta came screeching to a halt only a few miles from the monstrous Bijuu, something… unexpected happened. Something impossible, even by their standards.

The sky split open.

**KRA-THOOOOMM!!!**

With a raucous blast of sound like thunder, a massive hole several miles wide opened in the clouds high above the slaughter below. The angry storm-head suddenly split in two, forming a circle in the sky that was wreathed by huge tongues of fire that lapped hungrily at the air around them, a searing backdraft of heat withering all who stared at it awestruck, causing them to shield their eyes and perspire madly. The inside of the hole could only be described as a torrent of flame, a column of fire that ascended far into the skies, possibly even further than that. The thunderous arrival of this bizarre phenomenon and the effect that it produced arrested the attention of both sides of the combat, the shinobi ceasing their attacks and the Kyuubi pausing in its ravage of the human's forces to stare dumbfounded at this strange thing that hung above their heads. Even Minato, who had spoken with the _Shinigami_ himself and had walked with the greatest of sages in his time, was blown away by what he saw. Then, something came through the tear, landing on the ground with a tremendous crash that shook the land for miles around. As the event began to close and the storm clouds rolled in to close the hole, Minato finally felt the heat recede and turned his gaze from his son, whom he had shielded from this phenomena, to the sight of a new monster that stood before them.

The creature was the same gigantic size as the Kyuubi, towering far above the trees and the shinobi forces that had opposed the Fox, with claws that could cleave deep into a mountain-side adorning its three-toed feet. Its skin was metallic in nature, finely polished to the point that it shown brilliantly in the dim light, reflecting the brief flashes of lightning magnificently. What it lacked in a tail, it made up for in the rest of its alien physiology. Its face was pressed in upon itself, like a pug-dog, but more like that of a skull laid bare for the world to see, lips curled back to reveal a mouth full of razor-sharp metal teeth that could rend demon flesh in two, flanked by a pair of gleaming tusks that jutted ferociously from its maw. A row of spikes flowed back from the crest of the creature's head, traveling along its spine until it reached the tail-bone. On either side of the spikes, its back bristled with a series of projections that shot forth from the monster's flesh to curve back like barbs, though they were open at the end, almost as if they were hollow inside. Turning its head towards the Kyuubi, the metal demon looked at the Kitsune with eyes like molten lava, snarling in confused anger.

"**Who are you, Metal-One, that you would dare to intrude on my amusement?!"** snapped the Demon Fox in annoyance, baring its fangs as if to intimidate the creature. **"Be on your way, lest I give you a taste of my power! Surely, you would be wise to leave me to my fun and return to your own plane. Begone!"**

But, the strange beast did not back down at the Kyuubi's command. Instead, it looked as though it took offense to the Fox's rebukes and moved to do something about it, but not in the way of brutal clawing or a show of demonic energy as Minato and Gamabunta assumed it would. The creature simply drew a breath, its chest contracting inward as air rushed into its infernal lungs. Below, the shinobi of Konohagakure knew that something terrible was about to take place and wisely fled, leaping over treetops and sprinting over rock or brush to get out of the way of these two titans' struggle. Then, as it finished inhaling, the creature opened its maw wide towards the Kyuubi… and _screamed_. A cry that echoed for miles around shook the land, resounding with a soul-breaking tone far more powerful than that of the Kyuubi's own roar. Strangely enough, the cry did not wake Naruto, instead it made him smile in his sleep, as it the sound comforted him somehow.

"**YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"**

Bombarded by the intensity of the monster's shriek, the Kyuubi felt itself being pushed back by the magnitude of the sound-waves that hammered its body, futilely digging its claws into the ground in an attempt to anchor itself to the Earth. However, as it tried to right itself in order to retaliate for this attack, a sharp pain wracked the Bijuu's entire body, causing it to cry out in wordless pain, its mouth screaming silent anguish to the world as it was being torn apart from within. All across its body, its skin began to bubble and warp, swelling out like ugly boils until the point where it could not take the strain anymore. Then, with a horrendous popping sound, Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox that had filled the hearts of the Konohagakure shinobi with panic and fear, exploded in a shower of gore and hellish chakra, plummeting down upon the landscape in massive chunks as its blood pelted the faces of those looking on like rain. Its scream finally dying in its own throat, the creature turned its attentions back the shinobi beneath its feet, eyes narrowing at the insignificant motes in rage, as though they were responsible for its arrival in this world.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire, I suppose," thought Minato aloud as he took Naruto's small, blanket bound form in his hands, kissing his forehead lovingly in one final goodbye before raising him over his head to perform the final stage of the _Shiki Fuujin_. "Forgive me, Naruto, for what I am about to do. My only hope, is that you use this new monster's power to aid the village in the coming war with Madara, and that you can find a way to bring peace to this world of ours." Having said his piece, the Yondaime Hokage gave his old friend a silent nod and Gamabunta bellowed loudly, drawing the metal monster's attention to the duo as a brilliant white light enveloped both shinobi and child. _'Goodbye… Kushina, my love.'_

**

* * *

**

_**Three Hours Later…**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi couldn't have felt any worse at the moment, not even if he tried.

The dim lights of the Konohagakure General Hospital Morgue buzzed noisily overhead, flickering on and off every few minutes. All around him, the thick, pungent stench of death hung in the air, intermingled with the smell of formaldehyde and sterility, a cold shiver passing up his spine as he rested a hand against the icy, metal table on which lay the body of his successor. Minato was so young, he had his whole life ahead of him, he had a beautiful wife that drew the envy of both the men and women in the village, and he finally had a family as of that night… only to have it ripped away from him in a moment by his confrontation with that monstrous Fox, and then with that new creature. And what now? As he held the sleeping form of Naruto Uzumaki, Minato's only son, in his arms, he couldn't help but feel just as helpless as the babe in all this. So many things had happened, so many good people had been lost alongside Minato this night, and now the only son of the Yondaime Hokage was left in this world without a family and to be thought of as a monster for having the creature the villagers feared locked within his body.

"Where is the justice in this?" thought the Sandaime Hokage aloud in disbelief, his guilt-filled expression switching from the face of Minato to his son. "Minato would have given his life to stop the Kyuubi, then ended up doing so to protect us all when that new creature appeared, believing it to be a greater threat than the Fox. And now, what is to become of us all? His son is branded a monster for caging the beast, falsely accused of playing host to the Kyuubi, Kushina is dead from losing so much blood, and the ranks of our shinobi have been halved in the aftermath of this disaster… What is there for the village to find hope in now?"

No sooner had those words left his lips than the lights in the room ceased flickering, suddenly running at their full power and shining brighter than they had a moment ago. Not thinking anything of it originally, Sarutobi found himself staring up at the lights in cautious curiosity a moment later, as they had somehow become the color of fresh blood, bathing the room in an eerie red glow. Then, as if things couldn't get any stranger, something caught the aged Hokage's attention, a sound that echoed through the darkly lit room with a jovial, haunting tone. Though it was too low to make out at first, Hiruzen finally identified the sound as… laughter?

"_Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

"Who's there!" demanded Sarutobi angrily, enraged that someone would find something amusing about the loss of such a good man. "Show yourself!"

At first, nothing happened. The merry voice continued to chuckle lightly for a moment, as if oblivious to the Hokage's presence. Finally, whatever force was behind the laughter decided to show itself to Sarutobi. From the gleaming linoleum only a few feet in front of him, a large amorphous blob of molten rock and lava began to slowly rise up before him, stopping when it was only a few inches taller than the Sandaime. With each passing second, the blob of rock became darker and darker, the veins of lava glowing brighter and more intense, until they suddenly exploded and flew in all directions. Startled by this, Sarutobi instinctively shielded Naruto from the debris with his free arm, refusing to let anyone else that Minato had loved die this night. However, nothing struck him, no shrapnel of rock, nor splash of molten magma. Cautiously, Hiruzen peered over his shoulder to see a man standing where the blob had been only seconds ago. He was very tall, with long, black hair flowing past his neck and bordering his face. His eyes were covered by a pair of round Coke-bottle glasses, their lenses as dark as ebony. Adding to the strangeness of his appearance, the man was clothed in robes the color of night itself, distinguished by a fire-red symbol on the front that looked similar to a candelabra, with several strands of spike-like fabrics extending from the arms.

"Oh, come on!" ridiculed the strange man humorously in what sounded like a Western accent, smirking at the old Hokage. "What do I look like, a fuckin' vampire? I ain't gonna bite ya, if that's what you're thinkin'."

"Who are you?" questioned Sarutobi carefully, more out of curiosity now than of anger.

"Good question, an' a familia' one," replied the man thoughtfully, strolling around the table absent-mindedly as he spoke. "I'm nobody really, but if you simply must call me somethin', my full ti'le is "The Guardian of Metal." But, you can jus' call me, "Guardian," if you like."

"'Metal?'" Sarutobi probed further, unsure if the Guardian was referring to the tangible element or something else entirely.

"Are you fuckin' serious, man?!" raved the Guardian in shock, causing the Sandaime to flinch for a moment, as the man had somehow appeared by his left shoulder without him noticing. "Gah, why did Ormagödden 'ave to come to _this_ world of all places? They ain't even heard of Metal before!" Remembering Sarutobi was still in the room, the Guardian turned and began to explain himself. "Listen, whot was your name again, mate?"

"I am known as Sarutobi, Hiruzen," the old man explained, still eyeing the newcomer suspiciously and keeping Naruto close in case he tried something funny, though somehow he knew this "Guardian" meant neither of them any harm. "Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Right, 'course," acknowledged the Guardian in understanding, appearing once more out of thin air and leaning against the metal table, bobbing his head as he spoke. "Well, listen, Sarutobi, I'm here to see to it that you get a lil' insight on just what happened tonight, and what now resides in this child you hold." Confused as to what the man was talking about, Hiruzen's puzzled expression quickly changed to one of awed disbelief as he watched a small, sparking cloud of smoke and ash form between the Guardian's outstretched hands, various shapes taking form from the mists as he began to tell a story.

"Long ago, before your world even existed, the creature known as Ormagödden, the Fire Beast, brought light to our world, angering the demons that inhabited it." The smoke took the form of the creature that had slain the Kyuubi, flying over the Earth in the form of a comet as misshapen monsters waved at it angrily. "Attempting to destroy the light an' hide their ugliness, they tried to kill the Fire Beast by luring him to the Earth with the song of a beautiful maiden named Aetulia. This enraged the Fire Beast an' caused him to explode, releasin' his power upon the face of the Earth." The smoke form of Ormagödden exploded, raining gore and flames upon the planet. "An' so it was that his blood flooded the Earth an' became the seas, his fire the Sun, his steel flesh imbedded itself in the rock, an' his scream still echoes throughout the world today.

It was then that the masters of the ancient world, the Titans, who had inherited the Fire Beasts sized and strength, used every part of Ormagödden that had rained upon our world to create wondrous things like vehicles that moved of their own power like the wind an' instruments that could heal any wound. An' as their civilization flourished, a new music was born, hard an' heavy as the Fire Beast's metallic flesh, with the power of his blood, the heat of his fire, the speed of his flight, an' roar of his death cry. But, it also had the angelic beauty of Aetulia's song, with a touch of her mournful wail. Its words told a story of a fierce an' noble age, an' it became the people's anthem. They called it, Heavy Metal. Finally, after growing an' advancing for millennia, the Titans had become gigantic, all-knowing entities of spiritual perfection, ascending to the heavens to become Metal Gods. An' before they left, they took time to weave instructions for all they'd invented, etching hieroglyphics that showed future generations how to put the elements together."

And then the story ended and the smoke dissipated, leaving a powerful, acrid smell wafting through the air that overpowered the scent of formaldehyde and sanitizer prominent in the morgue. For a moment, the two men just stood there, the Guardian watching Sarutobi's face for a reaction as the Hokage simply looked at the strange sorcerer in amazement. None of this seemed even the least bit possible, and yet he had seen the Fire Beast that very night, heard its powerful scream and felt the searing heat that burned from his steel flesh. A mischievous smile etched on his face, the Guardian shrugged nonchalantly, saying, "An' the rest, as they say, is 'istroy."

"So… what does any of that have to do with Naruto being the host of this, "Ormagödden," creature?" probed Sarutobi earnestly, attempting to prompt the man to get to the point of his story already.

"Ah, right," replied the Guardian, as if he'd lost his train of thought for the moment, annoying the Sandaime a bit. "Well, recently in my world, the Emperor of the demons, Lord Doviculus, was slain by the son of one of our greatest heroes, Eddie Riggs, son of Riggnarok. Although we're on the fast track to recovery, Doviculus' evil power 'asn't died, but 'as begun to bleed into your world for some reason. It's possible that it's trying to find someone with enough evil intent to possess, so that it can reestablish its reign of darkness here. So, to save your world from the centuries of pain mine endured at the hands of the _**Tainted Coil,**_ Doviculus' armies, Ormagödden must've reconstituted 'imself to open a portal to your plane of reality, and seek a champion for this task. However, it looks as though that champion found 'im." Upon seeing the puzzled look on Sarutobi's face, the Guardian smiled knowingly and gestured to Naruto, sleeping contently as though the story had lulled him into a deeper slumber.

"Naruto?" wondered Hiruzen in astonishment, looking back and forth from the child to the Guardian for a couple of seconds. "Naruto is the champion of Ormagödden?"

Not bothering to answer the Hokage's obviously rhetorical question, the Guardian remained silent as he reached into the folds of one of his sleeves and produced a small, metallic object. Crossing the space between them, his robes flowing to give the illusion of flight, the Guardian placed the object in Sarutobi's free hand, closing his fingers over it before stepping back. When he opened his hand, the Sandaime found himself staring down at what looked to be a chrome belt buckle, molded and shaped with tireless effort to resemble to head of Ormagödden himself. It stared up at him with piercing, unfeeling eyes, cold and frigid in his hand. And as he held it in that silent moment, examining it curiously, he felt some strange power emanating from it, one that sent chills up his spine and caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up.

"That buckle is a totem of the Fire Beast," explained the Guardian solemnly, drawing Sarutobi's attention back to himself. "It will 'elp the boy to keep 'is power in check, an' once he 'as enough control, to focus it to unlock unimaginable abilities beyond comprehension. I leave you with this, so that the he will one day 'ave the strength to face the threat that looms on the horizon for your world." As he said this, a halo of fiery energy enveloped him, sticking to his outline against the dim lighting of the morgue. The seconds passing, the Hokage saw that he was beginning to fade way, as if he was moving to another plane or leaving his presence for some other place. "Once he has unlocked 'is power for the first time, have him come see me. I've set up my forge within the rock of your Monument 'ere in the village. But for now, I'm off."

"Wait! Where are you going?" questioned Hiruzen. Though he was originally apprehensive of the sorcerer at first, Sarutobi now felt that he has so many more questions of the man, so many more things that he wanted to learn and understand about his world and what would happen to Naruto now that Ormagödden had chosen him as his vessel.

"Oh, I'm off to give your world a lil'… "Culture shock," if you will." Upon saying this, the Guardian's smile widened like that of a Cheshire cat, his image slowly fading into obscurity as he departed for places unknown, though it was clear that he wasn't leaving their world any time soon. "If you're going to be ready for what's in your future, you're gonna 'ave to learn a bit more about the world of Metal. Seriously, not knowing 'bout that's gotta be a crime or somethin'. Besides, I'm not the only one who's looking to set up shop 'ere. Some of my pals might be 'eaded for your world too. Who knows, they might even 'elp you out every now an' then. Keep your eyes peeled, mate, they're a real cheeky bunch."

"Wait, what do they-"

"ROCK N' ROOOLLLLL!!!!" shouted the Guardian with enthusiastic gusto, flashing some unusual hand-sign as he vanished into thin air. The symbol he made was an odd one; all of his fingers tucked in save for his index and pinky, forming a shape like a pair of bull's horns. And with that, he was gone, disappearing into the night, leaving Sarutobi alone holding Naruto, contemplate what lay ahead for the future of their world.

**

* * *

**

Several miles from Konohagakure no Sato, a shadowy figure sat on the edge of a cliff, his legs dangling freely over the abyss as he surveyed the devastation that had been caused by the Kyuubi and its apparent destruction. Far below him, the forest floor lay in ruin. Small fires still raged in reminder of the Fox's power, only to be doused by the carefully cast jutsu of a passing shinobi who'd been assigned to oversee the cleanup; miles upon miles of trees had been crushed and torn asunder, the Earth still baring the deep scars from where the Bijuu had dug its claws in to try and fend off the scream of the metal beast that had arrived; and rows of black body-bags began to pile up, each holding the corpse of a deceased shinobi, who had perished in the carnage. High overheard, the clouds still poured out the rain to wash over the dour scene, as if the Heaven's themselves could not help but weep at the sight and at the knowledge of such a high loss of life.

However, the man had no care for the deep injuries that the people of Konohagakure had suffered, nor did he hardly notice as he was pelted with the downpour of rain, his body warmly wrapped inside his black cloak that was patterned with thick red clouds. With his haunting crimson eyes, he gazed down at the forest itself, his iris' shifting for a moment to form a series of black _tome_ around his pupil. Rising from the landscape and the trees and the grass, an aura of unearthly red energy could be seen by his eyes and his alone, for this was no ordinary energy or chakra of nature that he saw, but rather the chakra of the Kyuubi, alive and well despite the loss of his body.

"Hmm… So it appears that my plan was not a total loss after all," mused the strange man thoughtfully, his face hidden behind an orange mask that spiraled around a single eye-piece, allowing him to survey the scene in total secrecy. Considering his next course of action, the man began to stroke his chin lightly, deep in thought. "With most of the forest's plant-life now host to the Kyuubi's chakra, it would be child's play to extract the energy using fragments from the Gendou Mazou (King of Hell Statue)."

Just then, a shout from below drew his attention. One of the shinobi was pointing to a tree in which the Kyuubi's chakra was contained. His eyes were pale and the veins around them were raised. "However, now that one of those Hyuuga fools knows about it, by this time tomorrow the forest will have patrols scouring the area and Jiraiya will most-likely be called in to assess the situation. Still, _**the Akatsuki**_ aren't well known for giving up. The Kyuubi will be ours… soon enough."

And with that, Madara Uchiha vanished into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright then True Believers, looks like we've got ourselves whole new set of problems to deal with for Naruto and company. How will they deal with this new development? What impact will the arrival of the Fire Beast have on the world of Naruto? What will become of the Kyuubi's chakra, now that it's imprisoned in the plant-life of the forest? How will that effect the Akatsuki's plans? And what will the influence of the Guardian of Metal and the other inhabitants of the Age of Metal have on the Elemental Nations and Konohagakure? All this and more awaits you in the future chapters of "Son of the Metal, so stay tuned for more developments here in the future. Same Metal time, same Metal channel.

**Next time: Prelude; The Influence of Metal.**


	2. Prelude The Influence of Metal

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and VIZ Media, with the elements of Brütal Legend being the property of Tim Schafer, Double Fine Productions, and Electronic Arts (EA). I do not claim any of these characters or elements as my own, and am only writing this story as a leisurely past time and because I am a humble fan of both these universes simply telling a story. This story is rated "M" for safety, due to cursing, violence, suggestive themes, alcohol reference, and more gore than you can swing an axe at!

Okay gang, you asked for it and here it is, the Prelude from which the rest of this story will spring off from. Here, we'll see what transpires in the years following the arrival of Ormagödden into the world of the shinobi, as well as how the power of metal and the allies of the Guardian have impacted several heroes and villains that reside with in that world. Don't think of this as a speaking chapter, more as a narrative look at what has gone on in the past few years since the Fire Beast appeared. Well, best get the carnage started, now shouldn't we? Let's lock and load!

* * *

**Prelude; The Influence of Metal.**

And so began the rise of the Age of Metal among the world of the shinobi, heralded by the arrival of Ormagödden and the choosing of his champion. Taking a vow of secrecy to all he had been told by the Guardian of Metal, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, shared the happenings of that night with only his most trusted of companions. Thus, the rest of the village was as oblivious to the true nature of the destruction that occurred the night of October 10th. As such, many remained under the impression that Naruto Uzumaki, the champion of Ormagödden, was thought to be the host of the Kyuubi, causing him to be feared and hated by the villagers in spite of the wishes of his father that he be thought of as a hero. There was also his strange affinity to the teachings of Metal that had begun to circulate, as he found some solace in the words of the music, which many of the shinobi elders found barbaric and vulgar. And though their accusations stung and their prejudice hurt, the boy was not discouraged, striving to become the next Hokage of the village, not only to gain their respect, but to get stronger so though that he could protect his loved ones. And when his fifth birthday came around, Sarutobi bequeathed to him the belt-buckle that the Guardian of Metal had promised, saying that he gave this to the boy as a gesture of good faith, confident that he would make a fine Hokage one day. That single object, the one gesture of good faith and kindness he'd received in years, became his most prized possession.

Over the years, the Guardian of Metal wasted no time in introducing the people of the Elemental Nations to the ways for his world and to the power of Heavy Metal. Though he rarely left his forge in the very heart of the Hokage Monument in Konohagakure, when he did so, his influence spread far and wide, until the music's influence and its message became a popular concept for the world of the shinobi. Through his teachings, the people learned many things, and the power of the Metal Gods grew strong.

Though the Guardian was not alone in his workings, for his warning to Sarutobi was not given in jest. Powerful figures from the Age of Metal began to appear, and new legends began to form in their wake.

* * *

_**The Legend of the Beast Mistress.**_

Upon inspecting the forest in which the Kyuubi-no Kitsune had met his end at the hand of Ormagödden, the Sannin known as Jiraiya confirmed that the place was the keeper of the Bijuu's powerful chakra, and urged that it be sanctioned as a private preserve to ward off any attempts to enter it, as doing so could cause harm in a number of ways. And so, the Namikaze National Park was formed, and the Inuzuka Clan, Konohagakure's most legendary trackers and expert trainers of the village's prized ninken (ninja hounds), were charged with the protection of the park, lest anyone try to cause mischief through it or the Akatsuki attempt to steal the creature's chakra from the forest. Patrolling the area daily, the clansmen and their hounds were the law in the forest, their legendary speed and brutal fighting style making them a force to be reckoned with.

However, that isn't to say that no one was able to make their way into the forest.

One night, while out on patrol, Tsume Inuzuka, the clan's matriarch and leader, and her daughter Hana, were ambushed from the trees by a strangely garbed woman that seemed to simply emerge from the shadows. Dressed in skimpy black attire, with black and white makeup like that of a tiger, the woman looked like some leather-clad savage as she brandished her spear at them. But, she made no move to harm them. Instead, she tried to put their fears at ease, and told them that she was an old friend of the Guardian. Initially skeptical of the woman, Tsume and Hana's suspicions were quickly laid to rest when their ninken abruptly began to jump on her and lick her face affectionately as though she had been one of their own pack from birth. When the dogs finally calmed down, the Inuzuka women apologized for their behavior and asked for the woman's forgiveness, as someone so beloved by their dogs could never be an agent of evil. Accepting their apology, the woman brought them to her camp and they exchanged pleasantries.

She called herself Rima, warrior chieftain of the Zaulia.

For over three years, Rima stayed with the Inuzuka Clan in the Park, using that time to teach them the ways of her people. Under her instruction, they found themselves relearning the ways of the traditional shinobi, roots of ninjitsu and stealth that had been submerged by the ways of ninjutsu and chakra-weaving. They learned how to hunt and trap, how to set ambushes and how to take down prey in a group, using strategy and guerilla warfare to destroy their opponent and get inside their heads. They were introduced to the companions of the Zaulia, the fearsome, cat-like creatures known as Metal Beasts, and though initially afraid of the giant fire-breathers, they soon grew to affectionately care for them. They even found a way to crossbreed traits from the creatures into their own ninken, creating a new breed of ninja dog. These hounds grew to be the size of horses, with incredible strength and durability, able to breathe fire on command, and even speak like a human! Their coats were as black as the night itself, and their faces as pale as death. This breed was known as _**Gunyouken**_, the Dogs of War

Along with teaching the Inuzuka of her clan's fighting styles and creatures, Rima also imparted upon them the ways of Metal and the culture of the Zaulia. The Inuzuka learned the ways of the Amazon tribe, and learned them well, taking every principal to heart. It was Rima's influence that gave way to the tradition that the dominant female of the clan be its leader, cementing Tsume's position as clan matriarch. The Ritual of the Mating Challenge also became commonplace, women and men courting through way of combat and strength. And though the few people from Konohagakure who knew of Rima's involvement with Inuzuka condemned her teachings as barbaric, the Inuzuka found her ways to their liking, taking great pride in their new Amazonian ways.

And when the time finally came for Rima to return to her world, she was saddened by this, she had come love the Inuzuka Clan as though they were her own people, her own flesh and blood. The night before she would leave, the Inuzuka held her a grand farewell celebration, with a Challenge of the Hunt, a tribal dance ceremony, and the exchanging of gifts and stories over the fire. They did not focus on the fact that their sister and teacher would be leaving them, but chose to indulge themselves in the merriment and joy of the evening, remembering the good times they had with Rima and all that she had taught them. And the morning of her departure, the Zaulian queen imparted a prophesy to Tsume before vanishing into the forests, one that still lingers with her to this day.

"Instruct your son, Kiba, wisely, my sister," she told her. "For their will come a day when he shall fight alongside the chosen one of Ormagödden for your very world."

* * *

_**The Tale of the Shaman of Strings.**_

Now in those days, _**iryo-nin**_ (Medical Ninja) were still a rarity, as the program to initiate their creation into the ranks of the shinobi had only just been approved. Healing from the Third Shinobi War was still underway, and doctors themselves found it difficult to both save lives and mold others into medical professionals at the same time. There just didn't seem to be enough healers to go around, and many people, both civilians and shinobi, went without healthcare for months, and years at the most. Some people even died before they could even see sight of a doctor. Try as they might, shinobi villages just couldn't churn out enough iryo-nin fast enough. Thankfully, things weren't always as bad. Forces were at work to ensure that the sick would be restored to full health, no matter what.

Though it was debunked by many specialists and medics alike, a rumor circulated about a mysterious stranger that traveled from village to village and town to town, always riding a strange metal vehicle that seemed to move on its own, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake as it roared across the landscape. He was a tall man, his height only increased by the odd hat he wore, garbed in black apparel and a leather jacket as well. His eyes were always shaded by the large, aviator sunglasses he wore, and the gruff look that his thick sideburns and beard gave him was only slightly offset by the two moles on his left cheek. Adding to his strangeness, was the implement by which he practiced his trade: a stringed instrument similar to a shamisen, but longer and with a deeper tone. This he called, "a Rickenbacker 4001 Bass Guitar." Everywhere he went, people were healed and made well again with just a strum of his guitar-strings. Sickness fled the bodies of the ill, and the wounds of the crippled were repaired like new. Even those who had life-threatening conditions or were on the brink of death found themselves restored to the peak of physical health and fitness, feeling as invigorated as a child. And though he was content and found joy in his practice, he knew that undesirable characters might seek to use his talents for evil, and always gave the same foreboding name where ever he stopped.

_**The Kill Master.**_

As his legend grew over the years, it was said that at one point he took on an apprentice, a stunning beauty of long blonde hair and almond-colored eyes. This woman was said to have sought him out after the loss of the two people in the world she had held dear to her, hoping that his magical song could bring them back to life for her. When she finally found him, she fell to her knees and pleaded on behalf of her loved ones, crying as she made her request. Though he told her that this was impossible, as resurrection the dead was both unattainable a power and an effrontery to his gods and to the deceased themselves, Kill Master was moved by her plight and offered to teach her his ways, an offer which she accepted on the spot. As time wore on, the woman came to master the man's shamanistic art, becoming as skilled as he at healing through music, even to the point where he created a guitar for her as well. He shared with her the ways of caring for his vehicle, which he told her was called a 'motorcycle,' and the teachings of his religion, the worship of the Metal Gods. They spent years traveling all across the Elemental Nations, with her riding bitch on his motorcycle, arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

Sadly, no one can be a student forever. One day, the Kill Master told her that his time in her world had come to an end, and that he must return to his own world, for there were still people there in need of his healing tone. Though she initially begged him to stay, saying that she still had much to learn, he put her fears to rest and told her that she had learned all he had to teacher, that she was every much the Kill Master as he was. With her bass guitar and a pair of aviators as his only goodbye present, the Kill Master said fair well and rode off into the sunset, never to be seen again. Some say that the woman vanished after that, retreating into the mountains to practice her craft away from the corruption of man. Yet others say that she wanders the Elemental Nations like her master, traveling from town to town in search of the injured and ill, with an apprentice of her own in tow. And so, as one legend dies, another is born.

Her's is the Legend of the **Kill **_**Queen**_.

* * *

However, not all legends that were born in this age were fortuitous to the forces of the Guardian and Konohagakure. There was a darkness in this time as well, for the most vile of forces known to those of the Age of Metal were afoot, looking to make the world of the shinobi their own.

* * *

_**The Saga of the Demon Kage.**_

Now, in this age, the influence of Heavy Metal was being spread far and wide across the world of the shinobi, due to the workings of the Guardian and his companions. Through their instruction, the power of Metal was being shared with others far and wide, its inspiring lyrics and pulse-pounding tones resonating deep within the souls of those who heard it. And as the news of Heavy Metal surged through the community like wildfire, so it was that the Metal Gods gained ground in the hearts of the people. This both worked in their favor, and against it. For the presence of Doviculus' demonic energy in their world was not pleased by this turn of events.

Enraged by the sudden rise of Heavy Metal, the shadowy force doubled its efforts to find a host in this world of shinobi, seeking the most corrupt of hearts to house its evil power. For decades, the conscious power of Emperor Doviculus scoured the lands of the Elemental Nations, circulating from host body to host body as it sought out a vessel whose evil desires and intentions were powerful enough to support its own. However, no matter where it went, no matter how many hosts it possessed, none of them had the capacity for sheer evil that it was searching for. They simply didn't have the potential for pure evil, they limited themselves to acts of villainy that were purely infantile in the eyes of Doviculus' essence. There was such a lack of true masterminds that it was forced to possess people whom it deemed as 'vermin,' people such as bandits, crime lords, and even _nuke-nin_ (rogue ninja). It made the energy being sick to be forced into taking refuge inside such fools and weaklings, and many times, it would betray its hosts and drain their life-force to both sustain itself and kill them for offending its nature. However, after many years of searching, it finally found a host that suited its preferences. A man of great evil, who resided in a place far to the north of Konohagakure and _Hi no Kuni_ (the Land of Fire).

A land called, _Oto no Kuni_, the Land of Sound.

The man was a pale creature, with long black hair and eyes like that of the devil himself. He had a cruelty about him that brought a chill of horror to whomever he came in contact with. Whenever these people acted this way, the man simply smiled evilly and gave a sadistic chuckle of amusement at their antics. While his gangly figure would have caused many who did not know him to dismiss him as a weakling, this man had managed to conquer the former rulers of his country, the Land of Rice, and establish his own law in this place, ruling over all within its domain with an iron fist. For days on end, the spirit of Doviculus simply observed the man and his actions, and for days on end, it was amazed at the sheer amount of pure evil the man possessed. This was the one he had been searching for, the perfect host.

Finally, after two weeks of observation, the spirit of Doviculus made itself known to the man in the form of a black cloud of energy that spewed forth lighting and fire with eyes that burned like the darkest pit of Hell itself. Though startled by its presence at first, the man was not frightened. Even when the demon's words scrapped across his mind like nails on a black board, he showed no signs of discomfort or pain or terror.

'_**Mortal,'**_ boomed the voice darkly. _**'I have observed you for many days and many nights, and for many days and many nights I have seen you commit acts so heinous that they make even **__**my**__** skin crawl. You are truly the one I have searched for all these years, as your soul possesses the taint of darkness that I have sought for decades on end.'**_

"Hm, I am flattered by your words, spirit," replied the man calmly, as cold and unfeeling as the winter's wind. "In all the years that I have lived in this world, you are the first to truly find stock in my work. To many, I am an abomination, a creature thought to be a demon by my people. But I simply seek knowledge, to know everything in this world and to make it all mine. When I am through, all of creation will be but pawns for me to move and play with as I see fit."

'_**And yet you still toil for hours on end to unravel these mysteries through such trivial means,'**_ hissed the spirit mockingly, circling around the man menacingly, though he still would not show signs of fear._**'This… "ninjutsu" that you study is merely a crutch, a hindrance that ties you to the casting of power through hand signs and words and the energies of one's own body. HA! A fool's way of weaving spells. But… allow me to fill you with my own energies and power, and you will not be bound by these weaknesses. You will have the power to move mountains with a thought, or crush your enemies' souls with but a turn of your fingers! Not only this, but you shall finally have the knowledge that you seek, as you will possess the benefit of **__**my**__** wisdom and learning in both this world and my own. You will be able to remake this world in your own image!'**_ Silencing itself for a few moments, the spirit let the man think about his offer for a fashion, watching his eyes as he considered the benefits of this union and what it could bring him. After a moment, his spoke once more to the man with the serpent's eyes. _**'Well? Do we have a deal?'**_

The pale skinned man looked at the spirit with a devilish gleam in his eyes, a sickening grin slowly spreading across his face as he considered the possibilities of such a union. The thoughts of what he could accomplish with this demon's power, with its knowledge, was nothing short of mindboggling! He would finally be able to know all there was about his craft, and not only that, but he would also have the power to finally do away with those that stood in his way. "Of course we do, spirit," replied the serpent man in a voice as smooth as silk. "However, I have but one request before this union is made."

'_**Really?'**_ queried the specter in a surprised voice, as he had already offered the man the power and knowledge he knew that he desired more than anything in the world. _**'And that would be?'**_

"That my mind not be overwhelmed by your own," answered the man slyly. "You see, there are those in my world with a similar bond, but their "inner demons" do not always a lot them the freedom to control their own actions, and often try to usurp control over their host, driving them to insanity. Naturally, this is something I would like to avoid."

'_**Very well then,'**_ replied the spirit in agreement, _**'I accept the terms of your deal. Now, if there are no further questions-'**_ With that, the demon drew itself up to its full height and then slammed down upon the man's form with incredible spiritual force, so much so that the man felt as though his soul was being crushed by some awesome weight that it quickly began to overwhelm him and he thought he would black out. Then, as swiftly as the sensation came, it vanished.

Taking in a deep breath, the mist-like essence of the specter was drawn up into the man's body, flooding his senses with the scent of sulfur and ash and brimstone as it forced itself into his mouth and nostrils. Seconds later, the man's eyes snapped open to glow with a red hot intensity, and his mouth opened wide to reveal a twisted smile, even as a pair of tusk-like fangs erupted painfully from the sides of his gums in a warm spray of blood. As he stood there reveling in his metamorphosis, a steady column of smoke rose from his throat, as if his bowels were now a pit of fire from Hell.

"_**Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"**_ chortled the man gleefully, his voice now a disturbing fusion of his own and the demon's. _**"We. Are. one! With our power, we shall finally be rid of those who stand in our way, and together, we shall rule this world as our own! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"**_

Thus was the rebirth of Lord Orochimaru, the host of Emperor Doviculus and the new leader of the _**Tainted Coil.**_

* * *

And so it was, that deeds of great good and great evil followed the arrival of Ormagödden in the world of the shinobi. But the emergance of the Cremator of the Skies and the rise of his host to power would not come for many years, thirteen to be exact. In this time, Naruto was able to grow and learn, to enter into the Konohagakure Shinobi Academy to train and become a ninja like his father, and though the odds were stacked against him and he failed to pass the Genin Exams several times, he perservered and finally found himself a graduate, the _hitai-ate_ of his teacher, Iruka Umino , worn proudly on his forehead. He was given a _sensei,_ a man who had been a pupil of his father and thought the world of the Yondaime in his life, a man by the name of Kakashi Hatake. He was placed on a Genin squad, alongside two of his friends. There was Sakura Haruno, his not-so-secret crush, who was smart, out-going, and just as headstrong as he. And there was Sasuke Uchiha, a dark, brooding child who kept to himself and only thought of destroying his brother, the man who had killed everyone he had ever cared about. He was Sakura's crush, and Naruto's rival in every sense of the word, but this actually worked in their favor, as they pushed each other to do their best to one-up the other.

Life was good to young Naruto Uzumaki. He had moved past the feelings of loneliness and hopelessness that had enveloped much of his childhood, as he now had friends and people he cared about, even if they drove him crazy at times. And he always had his music, the ways of Metal that ran through his veins, intermingled with his very blood. In this time, Ormagödden remained dormant within the boy's soul and mind, awaiting a time when he was most needed, a time when there was no one else for Naruto to turn to. And in that dark hour, he would finally reveal himself, and his purpose for the child's life. It would be then that things would begin to move, that the world of shinobi would begin to change.

And _that_ is where our story truly begins…

* * *

AN: Whew! That's a lot to take in, huh, True Believers? Well, don't tune out just yet, because in the next chapter we will learn just when Ormagödden will appear to Naruto, how they will interact, and just what will become of the son of Yondaime. With that in mind, be sure to keep it here until the next installment to this story rears its head. I'll be bace soon, same Metal time, same Metal channel. Until then, stay cool and rock on!

**Next Time:** Rebirthing.


	3. Chapter 1, Rebirthing

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and VIZ Media, with the elements of Brutal Legend being the property of Tim Schafer, Double Fine Productions, and Electronic Arts (EA). I do not claim any of these characters or elements as my own, and am only writing this story as a leisurely past time and because I am a humble fan of both these universes. This story is rated "M" for safety, due to cursing, violence, suggestive themes, alcohol reference, and more gore than you can swing an axe at!

Sorry its taken so long, gang, but things have been kinda hectic around here, what with college starting back up and starting to try and ge my own manga published. However, the inspiration is starting to come back and I'm going to do my best to keep up with this story and my others that I'm posting here. Well, lock and load my friends, because this chapter is what kicks it all off. Sit back, relax, and crank up the Heavy Metal, because its gonna be a bumpy ride, baby!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rebirthing.**

Cold.

Why? Why was it so cold? Why was he… so cold?

"Is this the first time you've watched a comrade die like this?" asked the boy from the mirrors, Haku was his name, as he got back to his feet and dusted himself off, his unfeeling voice hidden behind a masked face just as steady and calm as the tones in which he spoke.

The air around them was like ice, chilling Naruto to the bone as he knelt there on the unforgiving concrete of the bridge, cradling the body of his friend and rival, Sasuke Uchiha, in his arms. Surrounding them like their own private audience to the demise of the Uchiha clan were Haku's mirrors, overshadowing them like a dome of winter, frosty window panes to a world only he knew that had been the tools through which he'd orchestrated Sasuke's death. Stick with so many _senbon _needles that he looked like a human porcupine, Sasuke looked so weak and helpless, his once warm blood now beginning to chill with the air as it's flow from his wounds slower than before, signaling that the boy had reached his end. Naruto couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. Sasuke couldn't be dead, he just couldn't! And yet, there he lay, limb and unmoving in his arms, eyes shut in a sleep that would never end. The weight of the body in his arms and the weight of his friend's death in his heart now too much for him to bear, Naruto gently lowered Sasuke to the ground and just stayed there on his knees, emotions bouncing around in his mind and soul so fast that he couldn't sort them out.

'_Naruto, don't let… your dream die.'_ That was what he'd said. His last words to him were words of encouragement and sincerity. Why, they had both hated each other in some way, for some reason. Maybe it was just because they just pissed each other off somehow, or they were enemies in a past life or something. And yet…

"He was a true shinobi of the utmost respect, sacrificing himself to protect someone he cared for by throwing himself headlong into what he knew was most likely a trap." As he spoke, Haku calmly walked into one of his mirrors and turned in the pocket dimension to face Naruto once more, his images appearing again as he did so. "It was a fitting end for an honorable shinobi such as he. This is what it means to be a ninja."

"Shut. Your. Damn. Mouth." Growled Naruto angrily, his voice shaking with a mixture of sadness, rage, hatred, and bloodlust like Haku had never heard before. Tears forming a the corners of his eyes, Naruto couldn't help but look at Sasuke's prone form for one last time, even as he felt a strange sensation wash over him, one that was so alien, so powerful, that he could only describe it… as monstrous. _'I hated you too, Sasuke. And yet, you were the closest thing I had to a… to a brother.' _His vision slowly turning red as his emotions changed from solemn mourning to inhuman wrath and anger, the fourteen-year-old felt himself fading into a darkness, but still felt like he was tethered to the real world, like he was moving in between the two. Yet, he didn't care at this point. All he cared about was making Haku pay for what he'd done. "You'll pay for this."

As looked on from the safety of his mirrors, Haku was dumbfounded by what he saw. Forming in a perfect circle around the boy, tongues of steam began to rise from the concrete, snaking their way into the air like spider-webs as they intertwined into a single column high above his head. Without warning the warm steam suddenly spread outward, blanketing the ground in a fog that nearly obscured the activity at its epicenter. Watching all of this with awestruck eyes, a sudden wave of energy came over Haku, so powerful that it nearly forced him to his knees, inside his own mirror! It was as heavy as a mountain, as hot as the pits of Hell itself, as wrathful as the righteous fury of the Kami themselves, as sad as Earth in autumn, and bore a killing intent that dwarfed that of his master, Zabuza. Just what was going on in there?

'_What is this?'_ thought Haku cautiously, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as the eerie feeling that he was being watched came over him, compelling him to cast a fleeting glance over his shoulder. _'This chakra I feel? Is it… is it even chakra at all?'_

His question was answered only a fraction of a second later, as a miniature shockwave blasted away the veil of mist, revealing the nightmare that lay within its heart. Coursing about the two boys in a circle of hellfire were two spirals of blood-red energy, rising high into the air with frightening speeds. Both forming into a sharp pike at the height of their ascension, the energy easily smashed through the mirror placed at the top of the dome, shattering it in to hundreds of thousands of shards that rained down upon the field of battle, only to disintegrate in seconds at the mercy of the heat that radiated from the tendrils of hellish power. A thick miasma began to layer the air as the radius of the circle began to increase, several more lines goring themselves into the concrete, sending chunks of debris and clouds of dust flying into the air. Only a few feet above Naruto's head, the energies collected themselves into a massive ball of power, its surface shifting and changing until it finally took on a comprehensible form. The sight of it made Haku's blood run cold in his veins. Staring back at him was the face of some demon spat up from the bowels of Hell, its eyes like pools of magma, its breath like fire, its teeth like spikes, and the tusks jutting from its mouth like twin hooks that looked as though they would spear him at any second. So horrible was this sight, that Haku was forced to tear his eyes away from the monster and direct his attention to Naruto, who had also begun to change.

Naruto was standing now, arms at his sides and his hands twitching as if ready to reach out and snap someone's neck at the drop of a hat. With a series of sharp_ pop, pop, popping_ sounds, each of the _senbon_ that Haku had used to pierce his _tenketsu_ (chakra points) shot from their sheaths in his flesh like miniature missiles, impacting with a high-pitched _ting_ against his mirrors and against the concrete before falling uselessly to the ground. A hissing sound ushered in the healing of the cuts and wounds that the small needles had inflicted on the boy, steam rising from the surface of the wounds as they miraculously began to close up.

Suddenly, Naruto's body convulsed as it was racked with the beginning of a metamorphosis, the energy having become so great at this point that his jacket burst open to reveal the black t-shirt underneath… and something else. There, on his belt, was a metallic buckle that bore the face of the demon. Having little time to register this, Haku simply watched in horror as Naruto began to change. His fingernails lengthened and became a set of cruel talons on either hand, the same happening to his toenails as well. His once sea-blue eyes became as red as the blood of his comrade that now stained his fingers, their irises slitted like those of a wild animal. On his cheeks, the faint whisker marks thickened and became darker. A small trickle of blood began to flow from either side of his mouth, the source of this wound only revealed when he opened his mouth to reveal that his canine teeth had erupted from his gums as they became sharper and more pronounced. It was then that the hair on his head suddenly began to lengthen and become more wild and unruly, stretching out like a wave of blonde that stopped just before it reached the base of his spine, giving the appearance of a lion's mane. Just then, Naruto sharply whipped his head around to glare at Haku over his shoulder, his face a horrible mask of hatred and wrath, eyes now burning with an intense amber light. It was in that moment that he finally spoke, for up until then, he had only snarled in pain and anguish, and when he did, his voice was a mix of his own and that of a demon, practically dripping with malice.

"**I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!"**

* * *

"Ugh, my aching head," groaned Naruto groggily as he gingerly picked himself up off the ground, rubbing his neck and the base of his skull, the pounding there continuing. It took him a moment, but he finally realized that something was out of place. A second later, as his vision came into focus, he figured out what that was. Somehow, the thick veil of mist that had blocked his view of everything but what was directly in front of him was gone, as though it had just lifted in a sudden gust of wind. Not only that, but everyone had suddenly vanished into thin air! Kakashi, Sakura, Tazuna, Haku, Zabuza, even Sasuke's body was gone! Strange, he could still feel and sense the presence of their chakras, but they were nowhere to be found. It was like they were invisible, or simply not there at all, leaving a faint echo of their existence in their wake.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan! Tazuna-san! Where are you-!" It was then that he finally got a good look at the world around him. What he saw caused his eyes to bug out of his head and his jaw to drop halfway to the ground.

Suddenly the odd disappearance of his friends dropped a bit on the priority scale.

Somehow, the bridge, the Land of Waves, the entire world as he knew it had simply vanished off the face of… well, the Earth. From what he could tell, he was sitting on some large rock formation, nestled miles above what looked to be a barren, lifeless desert that stretched for miles below. As far as the eye could see, there was nothing but dirt, dust, whirlwinds, and a few random spires of rock and earth that shot up from the earth like ugly sores on the land. Looming high overhead was a thick blanket of storm-clouds, thunderheads as black as the night itself that bordered the horizon like a seam of darkness, its surface sparking every moment or so with brief flashes of lightning, piercing the silence of the air with roars of thunder that echoed loudly in his ears. Normally, in this situation, any 'sane' person would begin to panic, having found themselves in some strange, new world that was so alien from their own. However, Naruto didn't feel unnerved in the least. Strangely enough, all of this seemed so… natural, to him, like this was a second home that he had never known. Curiosity taking root in his mind, he edged to the lip of the rock-face and cautiously peered over to see how far up he was. Not only did he find himself hundreds of miles into the sky, but he also discovered that this mountain wasn't just made of rock and stone.

It was made from thousands and thousands of bones… both human and animal alike. Tibia, rib cages, finger bones, skulls, broken pelvises, crushed metacarpals, spinal columns, teeth, everything that held a human or animal together, it helped make up the entire mountain! Somehow, his movements at the apex of the corpse pile had sent a series of slight vibrations down its frame, shaking loose a few of the bones and causing them to tumble chaotically down the side of the structure, though it seemed as though it would hold his weight and then some.

"Whoa," breathed the blond Genin in disbelief, unable to take his eyes away from the tower of carnage that he found himself seated upon. Something like this would've made anyone else sick to the pit of their stomach, but to Naruto, somehow it seemed to tied the rest of the environment together. Like this world was modeled from one of his Heavy Metal album covers or something. Somehow, some way, this world felt as though it were made specifically for him and him alone. Just then, he felt something against the back of his neck. A hot- no, scorching- blast of wind blew against his bare skin, both warming his cold dermis and causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand straight up. _'Th-th-that felt like... something's_ (gulp) _breath.'_

"**Yeah, you should've seen this place before I got here,"** growled a voice behind him, a deep, booming, guttural tone that echoed roughly through the air even louder than the thunder that crashed overheard, like the voice of one of the Kami themselves. **"I mean, damn, if someone's mind can be in a gutter, yours was a fuckin' sewer! Trust me kiddo, this place was one big mother of a fixer-upper. Took me a few years- and when I say years, I mean it; fuckin' years- but I finally got the place lookin' at least halfway decent. What do ya think, are the constant lightning and the giant fuckin' corpse pile too much? I for one think it's a nice place to rest my shiny metal ass after workin' it to the bone managing your growin' angst an' shit all damn day."**

Cold shivers of unease and fear rushing up and down his spine like a steady current, Naruto swallowed this mixture of emotions and slowly but surely turned his head to face the speaker, whether he wanted to or not. When his head was finally turned around enough to see who it was, his eyes grew as large as dinner-plates in a matter of seconds and his mouth nearly hit the floor. Naruto found himself staring up at a creature that was far more menacing than Zabuza or Haku, a steel behemoth that loomed over him like a mountain of metal, blowing steam in his face accompanied by the pungent stench of sulfur, brimstone, ash, and charred flesh. The monster's metallic skin shone brilliantly in the dim light, bluish flashes of azure appearing at random whenever lightning flickered in and out of existence from the clouds above. Its eyes stared down at him like two hellish pits of magma and flame, sending chills throughout every nerve in his body as though the creature were seeing into his very soul. As it watched him with those searing orbs of gold, it lazily tapped its foreclaws against the hard earth, huge metal talons that gleamed like cruel knives. Somehow amused by his unsettled repose, its crude mouth, already devoid of lips, drew itself up into a gleeful grin, showing its dagger-like teeth that mirrored the two tusks that stuck out from either side of its maw like a set of hooks.

"**Heh, what's the matter kid?"** chuckled the creature with a bemused gleam in its eyes.** "Looks like you've seen a ghost."**

"I-I-I know you from somewhere," Naruto finally managed to spit out, stammering frantically as he turned himself fully to face the creature, ignoring the stream of its hot breath as it continued to stare down at him. Pictures and images that he'd seen of this monstrosity looking at him in books and on albums of Heavy Metal bands flashed through his head, things that didn't seem to make sense when facing the creature. Somehow, he knew the thing's name, but he couldn't remember it for the life of him at the moment, and his life might actually be the thing on the line right now. "Like… I've heard your voice before."

"**Of course you've heard my voice, kiddo,"** said the monster matter-of-factly, unmoving from its reclined position as it spoke, watching him with its blazing eyes. **"It's the pounding of my death-cry that you've heard, still pulsating through the music of the Titans that you listen to."** As he told this to Naruto, the boy could tell that the creature was studying him, watching the movements of the muscles in his face and the shifting of his eyes as he searched his memory to find the answer.

Naruto didn't know what to think, even at this moment, his head was swimming with thoughts and questions. Why did this creature say 'mind' when he referred to this place? What was this place? What happened to the world he knew? Where were his friends? And why did it feel like he knew this monster from more than just the pictures on the covers of his Heavy Metal albums and the sound that pulsed in time with the music in his ears? Finally, he came across the right memory, the first time he'd ever bought a Heavy Metal CD. He couldn't place the name of the band, but he knew the album cover right off the bat. It had the creature's hellish face placed smack-dab in the center, its magma like eyes staring back at him. He remembered that it made his skin crawl at first, and yet, he felt compelled to at least give it a try. Suddenly, it all clicked; the creature's face, the mentions of his death-cry, and the reference to 'the Titans.' Having finally realized just who it was that he was speaking to, Naruto whipped his head around to face the silvery creature of chrome that still towered over him, pointing a shaky finger at him as he attempted to stutter out an answer.

"Y-y-y-y-you're…" he tried to say in shock and disbelief, eyes wide as a pair of dinner-plates in amazement.

"**That's right, you've got it kid,"** said the creature calmly, a toothy grin spreading on his face as it continued to be amused at the boy's antics. **"I am ****Ormagödden, the Immortal Firebeast, the Cremator of the Skies, and the Destroyer of the Ancient World of Metal."**

"No way…" breathed a dumbfounded Naruto. "I thought you were-"

"**Dead?"** interjected the Fire Beast nonchalantly, still smirking at the child's actions. **"Believe me when I say that the reports of my 'demise' were greatly exaggerated. Fuck, if it weren't for your dad sealing me inside your pathetic carcass, I'd still be tearin' it up out there. But, ya live an' learn I guess. 'Sides, I would've had to pick my champion at some point or another. Lucky for me, you kinda picked me in some weird way."**

"My dad?" pondered the blonde genin aloud, now more confused than ever before.

"**Damn son, they really kept you in the ****fuckin' dark, didn't they?"** Sighing in annoyance, which caused Naruto's face to be assaulted with another blast of hot air that made his eyes water, Ormagödden massaged his temples to stave off a growing migraine, and resigned himself to explain everything to the boy. **"Okay, kid, here's the short-bus version: your dad was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. When you were born, some punk-ass bastard named Madara Uchiha decided to pull a dick move and turned a monster called the Kyuubi no Kitsune loose on your village for kicks. Your dad was going to use you to seal away the Kyuubi, so that you could have access to its power to stop a war that Madara was planning for the future. However, I showed up at that moment and fuckin' screwed up everyone's plans by killin' the damn fox. But, I was pissed as Hell at getting dragged into another war, and your dad jumped the gun and sealed me inside your ass instead."**

"My dad… Was the Yondaime?!" Naruto exclaimed in astonishment, everything starting to click, again. So this was the reason why some of the few people that didn't hate him used to call him the spitting image of the Fourth, he was his son! He couldn't believe it! All this time, he was the son of a hero and no one ever told him! It was then that another question came to mind. "But… Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"**I guess it's because he'd made a lotta enemies over the years and didn't want them comin' after your ass,"** reasoned the Cremator of the Skies logically, seeing the pain and regret starting to build inside the young genin before him. **"Look, kid, I know you've gotta be feelin' a lotta different emotions right now. Hate, anger, hurt, regret, pain, sadness, remorse, and that's all fine. Those emotions are a natural thing to feel for someone bein' put in your position for the past thirteen years. But your dad didn't want any of that for you. He didn't want those people treating you like a monster, and specifically decreed that you be treated like the hero you are. However, those ass-fucks on the Council decided everything needed to be hush-hush and opinions were left as is now. But your dad knew you'd be better than them, that you wouldn't let yourself be bogged down by hatred and rage, that you'd rise to the occasion and use my power wisely. He knew you would be the one to carry on his legacy, and bring peace to your world in the wake of the war to come, and that you would need my power to help you. Besides, what has listening to Heavy Metal for all these years taught you if nothin' else? Huh?"**

"… Even in the blackest of nights, a single flame can start a roaring fire." It had been the lyrics from some song he had heard many years ago, a song who's author and name had been lost for even longer than that, but he could remember the words as clear as day now. Somehow, he knew that his dad had to be smiling down on him from wherever he was in the universe, as if to say, 'I know you will do well, my son. Have faith, and you can change the world.' Even though he couldn't hear those words physically, he had some sensation nagging at the back of his mind that they were being said, and just that alone gave him strength and courage. Blinking back the hot tears that began to well in his eyes, Naruto wiped them away and got to his feet, a determined look on his face as he put everything he'd ever been through behind him. The teasing, the name-calling, the angry stares, the brutal treatment, the alienation, all of that was in the past. He had a mission now, he had a purpose bigger than all of that. He wasn't living just for his dreams alone now, but shouldering the dreams of his father before him. "What war is coming?" he asked the Fire Beast firmly, an unshakeable confidence building within his chest as he stood proudly.

Ormagödden's smile widened at the sight of the young blonde embracing his destiny, his pike-like teeth glistening brilliantly in the lightning. The moment was so powerful and inspirational, he himself almost felt moved, and he was the one that prompted the boy! But, now it was time for him to get serious. There was only so much time that he could stay here, and there was still much to be done. **"At least thirteen years ago, months before I arrived in your world, the essence of my immortal foe, the demon king Doviculus of the Tainted Coil, shed his flesh in my world and transcended the boundaries of my dimension to come to yours, in search of a vessel through which he could enslave your race and rebuild his armies. To save your world from the pain and torment mine endured at his hands, I reconstituted myself from the life-stream of the world and opened a portal of hellfire to your realm to chose a champion to stave off this threat and finally destroy him. Now, we both already know that I've found my champion, but we can't assume that Doviculus hasn't found his either. We need to find the fragments of my world that have bled over into your own, and build an army to resurrect the power of the Titans if your people are to survive this conflict. And that is where you come in. As my champion, I am to bestow upon you the basic knowledge of my world and the weaponry to achieve this."**

"Why just the basic stuff?" probed Naruto, a bit confused. "Can't you give me all of the knowledge so that I'd be better equipped to kick as much ass as I have to?"

"**Heh, I like your attitude kid, I can tell workin' with you is gonna be a fuckin' blast,"** chuckled the Cremator of the Skies for a moment, swiftly returning to his serious side. **"But, absorbing too much power at once would be too much for your mind to handle, and I oughta know, we're in it right now."**

"We're in my mind?" exclaimed Naruto in amazement, unable to completely fathom such a concept. "How's that possible? I was fighting Haku, and then I wound up here! If we're in my mind, and we're still in my world, then how am I fighting Haku?"

"**That's actually simple to explain," **replied Ormagödden matter-of-factly. **"You see, when you enter into my council, whether willingly or by my call, time here moves slower than outside. Right now, you've probably blown his ice mirrors to high Hell and sucker punched his sorry ass halfway across the damn bridge. Also, when you're here in the middle of fighting, your body goes into what I like to call "auto-pilot," acting on raw animalistic instinct based on your will to survive or whatever you're attempting to do at the moment. It helps ensure you don't fuckin' die on me while we're talkin'."** Seeing Naruto actually grasp this concept, Ormagödden decided that they had spent enough time on these explanations and it was time to get down to business. One look into Naruto's eyes conveyed his thoughts and the boy understood, fists clenched at his sides as his eyes steeled in resolve for what he knew lay ahead. Slowly, the silver Titan outstretched his hand and placed his finger before the boy's forehead, the razor-sharp talon only inches from cutting his skin. **"Now, the transfer of power will be slightly painful at first, but once its complete, you will know many things about the world of Metal. How to build stages and cars, how to cast the mystic power of the Titans through music, how to play any instrument, how to prepare for battle, and most important of all, how to fight. Are you ready?"**

Naruto's eyes held no trace of fear or hesitation.

"Do it."

"**Very well then,"** answered the Fire Beast with a voice like the thunder that crashed dramatically overhead as he moved forward and made contact with the boy's flesh.

The cold metal claw touched Naruto's skin and there was a slight cutting sensation that he forced himself to ignore, gritting his teeth in defiance. Then came the real pain. In a moment, it felt as though every last nerve ending in his body had caught fire and his blood had turned to boiling hot magma as it coursed through his veins, some of which popped into view on the backs of his palms, on his neck, and on his face as he forced himself not to scream in pain. His eyes shot open even as he opened his mouth wide in a voiceless scream, light shining from them with intense radiance. Suddenly, just as quickly as it came, the pain vanished and he saw everything flashing with blinding speed before his eyes, and yet he could see it in his mind and he understood it all. He saw the blueprints for hotrods that could outrun the fastest creatures on earth, the way to build stages the size of monuments to accommodate more than ten Heavy Metal bands at once for a concert that would melt more faces than the fires of _Yomi _themselves, the scores for music that could command the very elements with a single strum of a guitar, and fighting techniques that could put any _taijutsu_ to shame.

This was his destiny, his legacy.

And it was epic!

* * *

Haku could barely move a muscle, yet through some miracle, he found the strength to force them to allow him to stand painfully to his feet, wincing at the new spike of blinding agony shot through his body from his broken wrist even as his mask began to fall from his face to reveal the saddened, effeminate face beneath it. For a moment, as he had been flying through the air from the force of Naruto's punch, he had seen his entire life flash before his eyes, and he regretted nothing, save for having to put Naruto through so much pain emotionally and physically, the only person whom he'd ever identified as someone like himself, someone seeking to become strong for the sake of others. It was this that he felt as though he might weep for, he, who hadn't cried a tear for anyone-else since his parents attempted to kill him all those years ago. And not just for this one thing alone.

'_Zabuza-sama... please, forgive me,'_ thought the androgynous assassin morosely as he felt the full weight of his guilt and sorrow descend upon him like a tidal wave, threatening to swallow him whole. Any moment now, he expected Naruto to come through the mists on all fours like the wild animal that he had made him into, eyes burning with rage and pain as he moved to disembowel him with his claws. He wouldn't blame him. After all he had done, death at the hands of someone he had wronged would be a welcome release from his life of suffering. For once, he would be letting someone else get justice, instead of he getting a false sense of having achieved a mock justice. _'I am no match for this boy. I cannot kill him, even if I wished to, for I do not. Master... I have failed you.'_

Just then, the effeminate boy felt something strange, something that caused him to give the mist before him his full attention. All of a sudden, for some bizarre reason he could not fully comprehend at the moment, the wild, massive, inhuman chakra that had been only seconds before, which nearly destroyed him simply from the spiritual pressure it exuded on his immortal soul, vanished. It just... evaporated into thin air, as though it had never been there to begin with. Unable to understand this, Haku peered deep into the mist's fold curiously, as if trying to see through its veil of obscurity to find the blonde-haired angel of death that had bore down on him only moments before. After a minute of silence, something finally appeared, though only silhouetted by the fog. **(1) **However, whatever it was, began to make its way through the icy air towards him, as if wanting the assassin to see the fate that awaited him before it took his life.

What Haku saw both shocked and confused him.

Naruto stood before him as before, dressed in his goofy Day-Glo orange jumpsuit (something he swore to personally toss once he got home and exchange for something more suitable to his new tastes), the jacket undone to reveal the black t-shirt beneath, the orange spiral in the center of his chest almost as hypnotizing as the rest of his appearance. Gone from his forehead was the _hitai-ate_ he had worn so proudly only moments ago, now synched tightly around his right arm, like some badge of courage earned by a soldier who had stared death in the face. Some remnants of his other-worldly metamorphosis still remained. His ears still retained their elven appearance; the whisker-marks on his cheeks remained as thin as before, but were a bit darker now; his canines were not as large as they had been, but were still just as pronounced; and his eyes had returned to normal, though the cat-like irises still remained.

Indeed, his physical appearance was odd, but it wasn't near half as bizarre as the two objects that he wore strapped to his back. The first was a large, razor-sharp battle-axe, not as big as one a soldier in the imperial army would bear, but large enough to get someone's attention. The handle was bound in a thick black leather, with the end brought up with a sickening looking pike. The dual-bladed head was engraved with a flame design, the black blaze so mesmerizing that Haku could almost swear it was alive. The other object looked to be an instrument of some sort, like a lyre or a sitar, but forged from a strange material that shone spectacularly in the dim light. The strings were made of some kind of metal, thick and heavy, suggesting the tune produced from them would be either deafening or ear-piercing. The actual body of the instrument itself was made into a "v"-like formation, and had deep-purple flames painted at the ends while the rest was a dark black. Engraved in shimmering chrome on the neck of the object were a set of Western characters that it took Haku a moment to read, but finally stood out as saying _**"Steppenwolf."**_

"Sorry about that, Haku," said Naruto nonchalantly, breaking the silence of the moment, while startling the surprised Haku even more than he had been before. Paying the assassin no mind, he limbered himself up by cracking his neck loudly and rolling his shoulders, calm as you please. Suddenly, his resolve changed and a battle-hungry look came to his eyes even as a savage grin spread across his face, far more frightening than normal, thanks to his new fangs. In one fluid motion, he pulled his axe free from the strap that held it in place, brandishing it skillfully with one hand as he made a series of quick slashing movements in the air before him. "Now, as I was saying before, I'm gonna end this, here and now. Not just for what you did to Sasuke, but for what Zabuza and Gato have been doing to these people. You see, I've had a little paradigm shift, and I'm ready to share what I've learned with the world. But first, I think that _**Manowar**_ needs to be broken in, and your skulls should be perfect for the job." Those last words he said were with an even wicked smile than before.

'_What in the hell is he?!'_ thought Haku in bewildered horror, the sight of the axe's swinging blade petrifying him where he stood.

"Enough talk," growled the changed Genin throatily, dashing forward with speeds that on human could match, his axe-blade singing a song of death as it came around to cleave Haku's head from his shoulders.

**SKLUTCH!**

Naruto didn't even think to look back as he halted his attack, the only sounds in his ears being the heavy _thud_ of Haku's body hitting the ground and the lighter one of his head following suit even as a soft spray of blood shot from his neck. Though remorseful for having to kill someone he had once thought of as a friend, he remembered his mission before him and quelled those images, whipping his blade through the air once more to clean the blood from it before returning the weapon to its place upon his back. Taking a moment, he offered up a silent prayer to both the Amatsu-Kami and the Gods of Metal for the souls that had been claimed this day, both friend and foe.

'…_And,'_ he thought solemnly before his battle-grin returned to his face as he cracked his knuckles and ran towards the sounds of battle beyond the mist, knowing that Kakashi and Zabuza were still engaged in combat. _'Make room on the ferry for more. Because Hell's about to get a few more bad pieces of kindling to add to the fire!_

* * *

An: Ho boy folks, looks like things are gonna get really heavy from here on out! But, then again, what else would you expect from Heavy Metal? Stay tuned, True Believers, because next time we're gonna see a lot of things happen. Is Sasuke really dead? Will Zabuza die by Kakashi's hand, or Naruto's axe? How will Naruto's new powers start to affect the world of the Shinobi? The answers to these questions and more are coming up next, so keep it right here. Until then, stay cool and rock on!

**(1)** Start playing **"Iron Man"** by **Black Sabbath** here. The opening riff meshes pretty well with the intro.

Next Time, **Chapter 2: Mob Rules.**


	4. Chapter 2, Mob Rules

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and VIZ Media, with the elements of Brutal Legend being the property of Tim Schafer, Double Fine Productions, and Electronic Arts (EA). I do not claim any of these characters or elements as my own, and am only writing this story as a leisurely past time and because I am a humble fan of both these universes. This story is rated "M" for safety, due to cursing, violence, suggestive themes, alcohol reference, and more gore than you can swing an axe at!

STOP!!! Before you read any further and then leave a review asking why it took me so long, or when I'm gonna update again, or one that contains outcries of "Update soon," pleas hop over to my story, "A Collection of Future Tales," to get the full rundown of why it takes me so long to update, why I haven't been around in about a month, and why it might take me long to update in the future. Go on, do it. The story will keep, in fact, we'll wait right here for you.

INTERMISSION OF METAL.

Okay, everyone's up to speed now, right? I've got life to deal with, college to deal with, work to deal with, parents who breathe down my neck about college and work, I'm getting stuck in a rut as far as this genre (i.e. Naruto) goes, and I'm trying to get my own works published. Hopefully you all understand some of what's been going on now, and what will continue to go on in the future. Believe me, it's not like I want to lose inspiration for fan-fics, but I've got my own dreams to follow and I've made a pact to follow them. Besides, whenever I start stories that look like they continue on forever like this one and do as well as this one, I feel more like I'm obligated to write it and then fan-fiction becomes… Well, it becomes less fun for me as an author. No worries, I'm not trying to deliberately harp on you guys, trust me, I just want you to try and be a little more lenient on me in the future and understand why it takes so long to update at times, okay?

Anyhow, I've vented long enough. Time to get the metal and the carnage underway! Naruto has just received his gift of power from Ormagodden, and things are about to get as heavy as Heavy Metal can get. So just sit back, relax, and crank up the Heavy Metal, because this is gonna one Hell of a show, baby!

Soundtrack for this Chapter: (1) _**Mob Rules**_ by _Black Sabbath _(The Dio Years), (2) _**Eruption**_ by Van Halen.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Mob Rules.**

"I've said this before… You're future, is death!"

Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, elite jounin and former ANBU Black Ops captain of Konahagakure no Sato, proclaimed this prediction darkly as he stared down his foe, Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mists, formerly a top assassin of Kirigakure no Sato (the Village Hidden in the Mists). This man had gone from the most respected shinobi in Kirigakure to an A-Rank assassin in the Bingo Book, and all because of delusions of grandeur and power, because of his own black ambitions. And now, it was those very ambitions that helped a ruthless _yakuza_ boss hold a struggling, poor nation in his grasp, those evil desires that placed the lives of his students in danger, as well as the life of the man he had sworn to protect as part of his mission, Tazuna the bridge builder. It was because of that man that Zabuza was here, trying to kill him under orders of that same criminal kingpin, because of the bridge he was building and the trouble it would bring for the mobster's 'business.' Even now, as he stared angrily at the man before him, held in place by the tight grip of the fanged maws of his ever faithful _ninken_ (ninja hounds), this former shinobi made him sick right down to the pit of his stomach. The fury of his emotions bled into his chakra, increasing the intensity of the lightning of his _Raikiri _(Lightning Blade) as it coursed around his open palm, the small arcs snapping and hissing greedily in the air, as though hungry for the blood of this sinful man.

"The man you're trying to kill," growled the Copy-nin furiously, his one visible eye, not hidden by his headband like his Sharingan transplant, glaring deep into the man's black soul, "is the very heart and soul of this island. The bridge he's building is the result of his dream and the dreams of his people. I will not allow you to defile them like this, that's not the _true_ shinobi way."

"Feh, spare me your pathetic, near-sighted take on philosophy, Kakashi," snapped Zabuza maliciously, the bandages over his mouth stained with his own blood as it had come to his mouth, at testament to the extent of the injury to his internal organs, a souvenir of the battle. "All of these useless people, with their petty little dreams, why the Hell should I care about any of them? I have a dream of my own."

As if anticipating Kakashi's thoughts, two of his _ninken_, a German Shepherd named "Tengu" and a Shiba Inu named "Yami," decided that the assassin had said enough. With remorseless ferocity, they bit down as one with all their strength on the part of his legs they'd been simply restraining until now, his knees. With a sharp crunching sound akin to knuckles cracking, the dogs' jaw strength shattered Zabuza's kneecaps in a single bite. Inhuman pain wracking every fiber of his body, Zabuza Momochi howled in agony as the full weight of his body collapsed on his splintered knees as he fell to the ground, his brain feeling as though it would explode in response to that much anguish and raw pain.

"Ah, but to have a dream, you first need to have a future," added Kakashi blackly, not even batting an eye at what his dogs had just done, though he made a mental note to give Tengu and Yami a special treat as a bonus later on. Gearing up for his final attack, the lightning about his hand began to glow even brighter as it reached white-hot intensities, the chirping sounds of the electrical energy superheating the air growing louder as he spoke. "You, however, don't have one. You're future's all used up, Zabuza Momochi."

With speeds far above those on an average human being, the Copy-nin charged the assassin, the energy of his _Raikiri_ scorching ugly, black burns into the pavement of the bridge as he surged forward, embodying the lightning that he now wielded. With an incredible amount of force behind his attack, Kakashi's hand struck true, and plunged itself deep into the black heart of the once fabled Demon, obliterating the vile organ within seconds. Zabuza uttered a cry of pure agony and pain as he felt the electrical power course through every nerve and muscle and artery in that moment, then fell silent as he slumped lifelessly against Kakashi's arm, still embedded in his chest. Pulling his hand free of the man's chest fluidly and powering down his _Raikiri_, Kakashi allowed the criminal to fall to the ground, grimacing at the sight of him, as though he had just touched something unclean.

The Demon of the Hidden Mist, was no more.

**

* * *

**

Staring at the sight of Zabuza's death in breathless awe, Sakura and Tazuna couldn't help but be amazed at how much power Kakashi had put into his attack, and how quickly the assassin had been destroyed. For a moment, it felt like not only Team 7, but the entire Land of Waves, could breathe easily now. Its master now dead, the mist began to clear away from the group, as if withdrawing from this world in tandem with Zabuza's soul as it departed for the bowels of Hell. With the thick condensation vanishing, Sakura's thoughts returned to Naruto and Sasuke, whom she had last seen in the grip of Haku's _Makyou Hyoushou _(Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors). Peering anxiously through the dissipating mists, she could vaguely make out the shape of someone standing to his feet, and from the looks of the person, it wasn't Haku, which put her mind at ease. Seconds later, the figure of Naruto Uzumaki, that gullible, knuckle-head ninja himself, could be seen. That fact alone made her breathe a sigh of relief.

"Naruto!" she yelled out over the space between them, waving to try and get his attention. "Naruto, over here!"

'_Sakura-chan,'_ mourned Naruto sorrowfully as he saw her smiling face, remembering the great loss his team had suffered this day. Seeing her so happy that her was alive made him feel horrible, far worse than he'd ever felt before. _'Damn it... Damn it all to Hell.'_

"So, you and Sasuke-kun are alright?" she asked hopefully. Sadly, she got her answer a moment later, when she looked past the silent, morose Naruto to see Sasuke's prone form lying so still and so... lifeless on the ground a couple yards behind him. Sorrow and fear washing over her at the sight, she stifled a pained gasp as tears already began to well up in the corners of her eyes. "No... no."

Tazuna, seeing her pain and anguish at the loss of the boy she had acted so affectionately towards, his instincts as a parent and a father took over. Turning to her with understanding and comfort in his eyes, he knew what she would want to do, what she would need to do. "Let me take you to him, Sakura," he offered in a heartfelt voice, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder for what it was worth. "As long as we stick together, you won't be disobeying your sensei."

"Th-thank you, Tazuna-san," she managed to stammer out, her hand impulsively finding his, as though she were a little girl once more. Making haste, they both ran towards Sasuke's body, though it felt as though it took a millennium to cross that space inbetween them. As they bolted past him to see the love's body, Naruto felt one of Sakura's hot, passionate tears fly from her eyes and strike him on the cheek. In that moment, it was as though he could feel her sorrow, her remorse, her pain flow through him.

Watching Sakura and Tazuna run towards Sasuke's body, Kakashi couldn't help but hang his head in grief. Though he hid his feelings like a true shinobi, he mourned for Sasuke's death as well. That boy, that stupid, arrogant child, was more than just his student. He was a reminder of the other he made to his friends all those years ago, to his sensei. He'd sworn that he would never allow anything like this to happen ever again, not to his students nor his comrades in arms. After losing Rin and Obito... he couldn't bear to have that happen again. And now, he'd failed them both, but Obito most of all. Now, his clan was truly dead. Ears still tuned from the action he had just endured, he felt them perk up the sound of soft footfalls that grew closer until they stopped at his side. He didn't even need to look up to know that it was Naruto, the rage emotional tension rippling through the air indicating that the boy was keyed up and out for blood.

"Naruto," he said firmly, keeping his emotions in line to keep his voice from shaking in response to his own rage and remorse.

"Kakashi-sensei," replied Naruto darkly, fists clenched at his sides quivering with anger as he imagined breaking Zabuza's or Gato's face with them, though the former was now an impossibility. Still, why go after the minions when the boss is still alive and kicking? If you can't kill the Hydra by beheading it, then you go to its heart, rip it out, and _then_ you crop off the heads like fucking dandelions to make sure it's dead.

"How did it happen, Naruto?" asked the Copy-nin morosely, not exactly sure he wanted to know the answer, but still knowing he would learn the truth anyhow.

"I'm not sure about all the details," admitted the blonde sincerely, his voice unwaveringly dark. "One of Haku's attacks knocked me for a loop, and when I came to, Sasuke was standing over me, arms spread out to protect me, even though he was already full of needles that were meant for me." Remembering this made Naruto clench his fists even tighter, and somehow, Kakashi began to feel an intense amount of chakra emanating from the boy, so much so that it was almost inhuman. It was this sensation, this grim and powerful miasma that he had sensed only moments earlier that broke Kakashi from his thoughts and drew his attention to Naruto, causing him to double-take at the sight of the boy's strange new appearance.

"N-Naruto!" exclaimed the Jounin in disbelief, surprised by not only his student's physical transformation and the bizarre weapons attached to his back. "What the Hell happened to you?!"

"Heh," chuckled Naruto grimly, a slight smile playing on his otherwise dour visage as he remembered his talk with Ormagödden. "Well, that's kinda hard to explain fully right now, and it's hardly the time to, given what's just happened. But, let's just say I had a visit from an old friend in there, someone who showed me how to do stuff I couldn't before." At that moment, both Naruto and Kakashi winced visibly as Sakura began to wail and cry as though her heart had just been torn from her chest, which given what had just happened, it truly had. "But... Too little, too fuckin' late. I couldn't do anything to save Sasuke, and now-"

"Don't," interrupted Kakashi firmly, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezing tightly, just enough to let the boy know he was there. "There was nothing you could do, even with your new gear, if that's all your friend gave you. Sasuke did what he thought was right at that time, and we need to honor his sacrifice. We will grieve for him, yes, but there is a time and place for that." As he said this, his voice trailed off for a moment, a sudden movement at the opposite end of the bridge linked to the island catching his eye. "But right now, it looks like we've still got a mess here that needs to be cleaned up."

Sensing his teacher's already dwindling chakra flare up again, Naruto snapped himself out of his funk and followed Kakashi's gaze towards their new objected. A few yards ahead of them was a large group of people, and from the looks of them, they were all criminals of the worst caliber. Bandaged limbs, missing teeth, grungy clothing, wild and unruly hair, a couple of missing fingers here and there, eye-patches, and a vast assortment of bladed weaponry categorized this bunch. These guys were all blades-for-hire, criminals and outlaws the whole lot of them, selling their skills to the highest bidder. What they fought for was money, and they didn't care who got in their way or who they had to kill to get it. And it was because of people like them that this island was suffering and that Sasuke was now dead! Just looking at them made Naruto grit his newly sharpened teeth in anger as his face contorted into an enraged snarl. At the forefront of this group of ragtag miscreants was a short man with frizzy black hair, dressed in a black suit with white pin-striping, his right arm cast in a sling, his beady little eyes shaded by a pair of tinted glasses. As he walked towards them at the head of the mob, he took notice of the two of them for a moment and raised an eyebrow, then his gaze fell to Zabuza's corpse and a pleased smirk came to his lips.

"Heh, looks like Zabuza was nothing special after all," chuckled the little man arrogantly, his sentiments echoed by the snickers and chortles of the other mobsters behind him. "'Demon of the Hidden Mist,' he looks about as demonic as a drowned kitten. Ha-Ha!" Having had his laugh at the mercenary's expense, the _yakuza _turned his attentions back to Naruto and Kakashi, as nonchalant as you please. "Hey, either of you two see what happened to that Haku-kid that was with him? I owe the little bastard one for what he did to my arm."

"That all depends," answered Naruto darkly, his own chakra flaring up with a hellish pressure to it as he roughly slapped away Kakashi's hand from his shoulder and started forward at a slow walk, an almost demonic grip playing on his face as his bloodlust and battle-hunger came to the foreground of his mind. One way or another, Sasuke's murderers would be dealt with today, and he was going to be the one to take 'em down. "Are you Gato?"

"Yeah, I am," answered the man as he stopped a few feet from his henchmen, tapping his cane on the ground in front of him to signal for them to stop and await further orders. "What's it to ya?"

Gato's answer to that question came only micro-seconds later. Spinning through the air with incredible speed, its dual-bladed form singing like a buzz-saw as it cleaved the very winds themselves in two, _**Manowar**_ flew straight for the little man so fast it was like time itself were standing still. One moment, Gato was standing there sizing up a pathetic-looking blonde kid who barely registered a blip on his radar, and the next he was staring down the edge of the Grim Reaper's scythe. He only had time for his eyes to widen in horrified realization at what would come next, and for his mouth to open in a futile attempt to scream in terror, the lit cigar falling from his mouth to fizzle out on the wet pavement of the bridge. The battle-axe struck true, embedding itself in the full of the midget mobster's head, right between his eyes, killing him instantaneously as it severed the connection between the two hemispheres of his brain and snapped his spine in one blow. It was too good a death for him. Naruto wanted to make this sickening little freak pay for what he had done, slowly, and painfully. However, he knew that with Kakashi, Sakura, and Tazuna here, there was a risk of them getting hurt, and he didn't want to lose any more friends, not today.

_**SKLUTCH!!!**_

A fountain of blood erupted from Gato's head on either side of the axe's blade from where it had buried itself in his skull, spraying in a wide arc as he fell to the ground dead. As he lay there, his extremities twitched every few seconds or so. Immediately, the other mobsters backed away from the corpse in revulsion, staring at the bloodied remains of what had been their employer in shock and disturbed horror.

Kakashi looked at Naruto in surprised disbelief. That throw had been so fast that not even his Sharingan had been able to see it, and yet it was so accurate! Watching his student shift back from his throwing stance (which made him look like a professional baseball pitcher), the Copy-nin noted a serious change in the boy, besides that of his physical appearance. Naruto had become a different person somehow, more savage and yet more mature. Even though his eyes were facing the mass of criminals now, Kakashi could tell that they held the depth of someone who had stared into the abyss like he had and came out stronger than before. This was not the Naruto they knew. Sure, he seemed the same, and outside of a situation like this, he would probably act the same. But still this was not their Naruto that he was looking at right now, something had changed about him.

'_Naruto...,'_ though the Copy-nin in amazement as he watched the boy start towards the mobsters once more, _'what in the world happened to you in there?'_

"That, was a warning shot," proclaimed Naruto confidently as he continued forward, raising his hand dramatically as he reached out with his mind to _**Manowar, **_calling upon the ancient powers that flowed through every fiber of his being. With a sudden jerk and spray of gore, the dual-headed battle-axe wrenched itself free of Gato's skull and sailed end over end through the air, stopping only when Naruto caught the medieval weapon by the handle and dropped into a combative stance, ready to charge the group. "If any of you have any sense in those thick, burnout skulls a' yours, you'll turn tail and run and never look back. If not-"

"Get the brat!" shouted one of the criminals in a rage, furious that their employer had been killed before they'd even seen a cent from this lame-ass job. United in that sentiment, the rest of the crowd of mercenaries roared as one and surged forward, brandishing swords, spears, tridents, knives, kunai, and even gardening rakes as they came to kill Naruto, each one wanting a piece of the kid that had cut off their chances of getting paid. **(1)**

"Heh, fuckin' idiots," smirked Naruto as he reared back, then dashed forward at full-speed, low to the ground with his axe-wielding arm drawn back and ready to strike. With his free hand, he reached back behind his head and placed it on _**Steppenwolf's**_neck. A simple stroke of the finger was all it took to make the guitar sing, the deep resonating tone shuddering through his body like a personal earthquake. _'Perfectly tuned. Now all I need to do is get in the middle of 'em, and it's all but won... But first, I think I'll show these light-weight bastards why no one fucks with a Konoha-nin and gets away with it Scott free.'_

As both the surging mass of criminals and the single shinobi reached the point of collision, Naruto launched himself forward into the air, tackling the first mobster head on and slamming him hard to the ground before slamming the pike between the axe-head into his Adam's apple as he hit. Rolling with the hit, the blonde shinobi flipped himself over the corpse with the prowess of a tumbler and planted his feet firmly on the ground, bringing the axe down like an overhead guillotine to split another criminal's head in two, tearing it out once more to commit a similar act to another man who attempted to drive a spear into the boy's back, the young genin's heightened senses picking up on the assault beforehand.

As he proceeded to cut a bloody swath through the sea of murdering scum who had been bleeding this island nation dry of hope and freedom, Naruto couldn't help but feel some strange release, like this was something he had been missing all his life. Not so much the mindless slaughter, but the destruction of evil for the good of the people. From within his mind, he could almost hear Ormagödden agree with him, that the power of _true_ Metal was to be wielded for the people and to be the anthem of their freedom. As his face was sprayed with a shower of blood and gore wetted _**Manowar's**_ blade, the champion of the Immortal Fire Beast couldn't help but smile manically.

He felt so alive!

"HARRRAAAAAHHH!" With a powerful roar intermingled with a shout of jubilation, Naruto leapt high into the air with a single jump, splintering the concrete beneath his feet before takeoff. As he came plummeting down towards the unfortunate mobster in his landing space, the man's eyes wide with terror and fear as he descended, the whiskered-boy swung his battle-axe with all his might, putting a spin on things as he came down. In short, Naruto had turned himself into a human buzzsaw. The man had no chance in Hell. He was killed instantly as he was split from gullet to groin by the boy's axe.

Leaping from the man's prone form, Naruto tossed _**Manowar**_ high into the air, landing on his hands as he then caught the massive axe by its handle between his feet. Allowing gravity to take control, Naruto then proceeded to introduce the mobsters to the new and deadly art of break-dancing, spinning his feet around and around to slash at his opponent's legs and take a couple of them off at the ankles, causing the men to fall to the ground, screaming in agony and horror as they realized that they were beginning to slowly and painfully bleed out. The few of them who were smart enough to figure out that they too would meet a similar fate as their now legless comrades immediately jumped back and put some distance between them and the spinning blade. Just who the Hell was this kid?! Finally allowing himself to slow down, Naruto flicked his ankles upwards to send the axe flying again, rising to his feet as the weapon sailed into the air. At his full height, head lowered, Naruto's hand flashed out and caught the blade singlehandedly, fluidly sheathing it in its holder on his back as his left hand pulled _**Steppenwolf**_ free from its own spot on his back, spinning it swiftly by its neck for a moment before allowing it's strap to wrap itself around his frame, causing a shudder to pass through his body as its motion was suddenly arrested.

"Alright then," breathed the blonde genin with a fanged smile, chilling the very souls of those mobsters left alive and with their limbs intact (there were still a good number of them left). As he spoke, he slowly raised his right arm so his hand was facing the sky, as if reaching out to touch the heavens. Upon further inspection, a few of the criminals were able to see a small, black guitar-pick held deftly between his index-finger and thumb, with the word _**'Destiny'**_ etched on its shimmering frame in silver letters. "Now that I have your undivided attention, how 'bout a preview of what all you dumb fucks are in for... On your final march to Hell?!"

**(2) **Hand descending like a symphony conductor's intent on beginning a show, the pick struck the metal guitar-strings with a raucous, echoing sound like that of thunder, blasting a shockwave of pure sound through the entire area, and blowing away the mist that blanketed the bridge so that all would be able to bear witness to the carnage that was about to take place, even as the very air around the boy became thick, heavy, and hot. It was like a sauna for everyone present, save for Naruto, who's blood had been intermingled with that of the creature who had cremated the skies themselves with its majesty. Ignoring the stares of the ignorant criminal element and the awestruck wonder of his friends and sensei as they watched, Naruto continued to play a death song on his guitar as the air pressure around him became more and more intense. All of a sudden, the whole world exploded into flames in a massive blast of heat, fire, and brimstone.

**KRA-THOOOOOOOOM!!!!!**

Those criminals and mercenaries who were nearest to Naruto were lucky. They were incinerated in an instant, flesh and muscle flayed from bone with a heat so intense that it immediately turned the marrow to ash and blew any trace of their existence way in a blast of hot air. The others were not so fortunate. From the lapping, fiery tongues of the conflagration that looked like a miniature Hiroshima, bolts of fire and brimstone that looked like tendrils of lava shot forth and strafed through the remaining crowd, engulfing all they touched in fire from head to toe. The slightest touch was enough to turn men into human bonfires, skin and sinew peeling off within miliseconds. Those who tried to run were quickly mowed down by the tentecles, gaping holes burnt through their chests so that one could look right through them. Their screams pierced the otherwise still morning atmosphere, almost adding to the savage beauty of the music as it continued to play over the noise and outcry of panic and fear, a new song for the ages. As the solo came to an end, the massive firepit that had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, began to dwindle and weaken until it simply vanished in a singular wisp of candle-flame. At the epicenter of the blast stood Naruto, untouched by the flames, though acrid wisps of smoke were rising from his fingers and from _**Steppenwolf's**_ strings.

"Ironheade Solo #66: _Funka_ (Eruption)," declared Naruto solemnly, holstering the guitar on his back before turning to stare at his hands like they were alien to him, as if he were in a living dream. This power, this incredible sensation coursing through his veins like molten lava and through his nerves like a continuously pulsating stream of lightning, it was like nothing he had ever felt before, like he were infused with the blood of one of the Amatsu-Kami themselves! He felt like he could do anything! However, the cold of the sea cutting into his skin like a thousand knives, he felt it as a grim reminder of his own mortality, of the great loss he and his friends had already suffered at the hands of those who fight for injustice. Sure, he had made them pay for what they'd done, but it was still not enough. Sasuke was still... _'Damn it. What's the point of having these powers, this dream, if I can't even protect those people who matter?'_

'_**Believe me, kid, second guessing yourself is the last thing you wanna do right now,'**_ rumbled Ormagödden consolingly from within his mind. _**'The moment you begin to doubt your mission, to doubt your dream to become Hokage, that is the moment you start heading down a path you don't wanna make it to the end of. Sasuke wouldn't want you to sulk like this. Remember what he told you, 'don't let your dream die'? Well, give him some fuckin' justice by not givin' up just because he's gone.'**_

'_... Yeah,'_ sighed the blonde morosely as he considered the truth of the Fire Beast's words as he turned slowly on his heel to walk back towards his team, eyes seemingly fixated on his shoes as his hair cast a dramatic shadow over his face. He knew they would have a look of complete shock and disbelief on their faces at what they'd just witnessed, but at this moment, that paled in comparison to the carnage he wanted to unleash to ease the burden on his soul at the loss of his friend. Still, the Cremator of the Skies had a point. Sasuke wouldn't want him to hang his head in shame and doubt himself after pleading with his last breath that Naruto not give up on his dreams. He would want the boy to continue onwards, and to not let his death cast a shadow on his destiny like this. _'You're right. But... I just wish he didn't have to die, you know?'_

"Naruto..." came a familiar voice from a few feet in front of him, weak and raspy, though still conveying blatant shock and amazement at the display of power Naruto had just put on. Immediately, Naruto's head shot up as he recognized the owner of that voice, eyes wide with disbelief and amazement as doubts at the impossibility of it being who he thought it was ran through his head. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be...

But it was.

There, only a couple yards away from him, behind Kakashi, being supported on the shoulders of both Tazuna and Sakura, weakly limping towards him with impressed shock on his blood-soaked face, was none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself.

"S-S-Sasuke?!" Naruto barely choked out the words as he stood stock still in the face of the teammate he thought was dead. "Y-Your alive?!"

"How the Hell did you do that?" the wounded Uchiha heir finished in awe, ignoring his wounds in the face of Naruto's incredible jump in power that seemed to come out of nowhere at all. No way in a thousand years could Sasuke have seen this coming, but it happened. Somehow, someway, Naruto had managed to gain a staggering amount of power in what could have been miliseconds! Even though he was seriously injured at the moment, he couldn't help but focus on this one thing alone. Just what the Hell had gone on while he was out.

On the other hand, Naruto couldn't care less about how much he had changed or what power he had amassed at the moment. The moment he saw Sasuke, his best friend and rival, was alive, none of it mattered right now. A hot sensation came to his face as tears of joy ran down his cheeks and a well-meaning, happy smile spread slowly across his face. Not even taking time to wipe the tears from his eyes, Naruto stepped past his _sensei_, past Tazuna, and came to a stop in front of his teammates, no, his _friends._ And then, without warning, he forcibly hugged the both of them as tight as he could, almost as if to ensure that this moment wasn't a dream and that his best buddy was really alive. The silky sensation of blood on his fingertips, the tensing of Sasuke's muscles in response to this unexpected and strange turn of events (Sakura's included), and the pulsating waves of chakra eminating from his body only further founded the fact that Sasuke was indeed alive. Miraculously, thankfully, alive!

"It's a long story, bro," sobbed Naruto with a smile as he held his friends closely, forgoing all thoughts of how weird this was for the moment. All that mattered right now, was that everyone he cared about was okay. Everything else could wait, but right now, his friends were alive, and that was all he needed to know.

**

* * *

**

AN: Well now, all's well that ends well, huh? Thank God and the gods of Metal that everyone made it out of this one alive, but there are still a lot of questions left unanswered. Now that he has these powers, what will Naruto do with them? How will he prepare Konohagakure for the oncoming war with Doviculus' forces? What will the Hokage and the Village Council have to say about this? How did Sasuke survive Haku's assault? All of these questions and more will be answered in future chapters, so don't leave here anytime soon. More will be coming soon, same Metal time, same Metal channel, so keep it here, True Believers! And don't forget to R&R! Please remember that constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and flames/trolls will be fed to the Immortal Firebeast as midnight snacks/sacrifices, okay? Thanks again for reading!


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

By Erik Howlett.

Disclaimer: The following properties and titles used for this fanfiction is the sole properties of its creators/publishers/producers. I do not claim any of these characters or elements as my own, and am only writing this story as a leisurely past time and because I am a humble fan of all of these universes simply telling a story.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Author's Note.**

Hey gang, sorry for the delay on my updates and what not, but… Wait a sec, why am I apologizing? Everyone here knows what goes on inbetween my updates and what life's like for a college kid trying earn a degree while holding up a job in this Hell-hole of an economy of ours, and attempting to get his own ideas published while still trying to find time to update his stories in the wake of lacking inspiration while having upwards a million plotlines running through his head due to the curse of an overactive imagination. So everyone's up to speed on what I've been up to in the mean time, right? And everyone understands that I have my own life to work on while finding to time to write for both here and trying to write the script for my own manga and trying to get said manga published, right?

Good, now we're on the same page.

Anyhow, back to the business at hand. I have a lot of ideas that I haven't published yet, and that amounts to a lot of first chapters that allude to excellent ideas that I rarely find time to update or even post for that matter. Also, I find trouble maintaining a steady flow of inspiration for some of these. For example, as of late, I have lost any and practically all inspiration for my stories based in the Naruto fandom. It's not that I don't want to keep writing these stories, no far from it! I still love reading Naruto and look forward to each chapter released. It's just that, for some reason, I can't find the inspiration, or interest, to write on any them right now.

Still, I feel like I should at least give some of these their day in the sun so they can be seen and hopefully serve as inspiration for others in the future. And how knows, I may even get some free time in the future and be able to post them. While I may be focusing more of my energies into my schoolwork, my job, and the creation of my manga in hopes of getting it published, but I still plan on trying to work on these at some point. And, for those fans of my "Son Of The Metal" story, I will be updating it when I find time, which is sometimes lacking in the face of that thing called life, but I haven't forgotten about it. However, it is with a heavy heart that I must say that "Agenda-X" has reached its apex, as I have not the capacity in me to pen an epic of that magnitude.

So, that's basically the point of this AN. In any case, I hope you all can be understanding of this decision of mine and that I can hear from you again in the future. Please, no flames or outcries of "update soon" or anything to that nature. I'm swamped with stuff already as it is, I really don't like having people breathing down my neck about it. Besides, in the words of a great man, "I take a long time to do $#!+, be patient."

Also, I will be letting you guys know which of these I plan on allowing to be adopted, like "Faith In Fallen Angels" and "Comfort & Joy" have been. On a similar note, for those of you reading this on "Exiles: Shattered Mirrors, Broken Worlds," I would like to inform you that I have been rewriting this story to have more of a Marvel Comics angle to it, so I will be deleting it shortly to re-upload at a later date, once the prologue and first two chapters have been completed.

Well, hope that's cleared the air for some of you, and I wish you good luck with all your stories in the future. In the end, stay awesome and God bless…

-Erik Howlett.


End file.
